TitansForever
by AndrosX
Summary: What has Slade been up to as of late? That is the question that keeps Robin up at night as he trys to find the answer.


It all started as a typical day. Beast Boy was out with Terra, he took her to some new vegan restaurant on the other side of the city. Poor girl.

Cyborg was working on some much needed security upgrades for the tower. Starfire was in her room asleep. And Raven was..I doing whatever the hell she does when we don't go out on patrol.

But I was in my room at my desk, working the Red X case file. Reports that I had gathered from numerous news outlets said that various people had seen him in various places. None of them added up unsurprisingly. One source said that a person said had seen Red X on running on top of the rooftops, but another source had said that a person saw him sneaking into a museum at about the same time.

Unless there are multiple Red X's - which is next to impossible since there I only every made one of the Xenothium suits - none of these can be taken seriously.

So I decided to put that file on hold and took out another case file from the drawer. Slade's case file. Last time I saw this was when I briefly apprenticed under Slade. It wasn't much though, other than rumors of sightings, some outdated records, and the occasional picture if you can even call it a picture. But lately, he's been doing some work around the Gotham area. Batman had given me some new information about it a couple of weeks ago.

Turns out he's been working as an assassin for the Falcone crime family. Hired to kill anyone from a well-known underworld criminal, too lowly street thugs and drug dealers to even innocent civilians. That's low, but we're talking about Slade here.

What is Slade's game? Why is he working for the Gotham mob, when there are gangs right here in Jump City that he can work for. Why target Gotham, if you run the risk of being caught by the Batman? And why are you going on this killing spree? This is out of his nature. He usually doesn't do these many jobs in the same city. Or is he just a piece of a much larger puzzle? Come to think of it, most of the well-known Jump City villains have been laying low with only the occasional robbery or mugging. Maybe I can somehow trace that back to him

I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts I hadn't noticed that Raven had walked in.

"Raven, can you knock next time? I'm in the middle of something."

She crossed her arms and looked straight at me.

"Well excuse me. I didn't know that you were working on something so important. What _are _you working on?"

I covered up my Slade case file with the Red X one. Just so she wouldn't worry about my "obsession" with him.

"Nothing, I'm just working on a case file."

"Which one?" She asked.

"Just the...Red X one."

"Are you sure? What's that other case file underneath it?."

"N-nothing, Raven. I swear."

I could tell she wasn't buying it. If she noticed that I was working on Slade again, she would probably tell the team. And with what had happened the first time I had done that...I knew it wouldn't end well. So I from my desk and put everything in I was working on into one of my file drawers.

"Raven I'm just working on the Red X case to see if I can find a way to track the man who stole my suit. I'm not doing anything else."

"Ok then, fine. But I'm trusting you on this one Dick."

"Thank you." Then she turned to leave. But before she could get out of the doorway an alarm sounded. We looked at each other and then ran to the center of the tower. Cyborg was at the computer.

"Cyborg, what's happening?" I said, "Are we under attack?"

"No, I was just testing the new alarm for the security protocol. It'll come in handy in the long run. Sorry if I interrupted you two."

I breathed a sigh of relief but then I realized what Cyborg had just said. "_He didn't think that we..? No of course not." _I thought to myself. I wanted to ask Cyborg what he meant by _interrupted _just to make sure he didn't have the wrong idea, but Raven got to him first.

"Cy, what do you mean by _interrupted_?"

"If you have to ask to clarify, you two know what I meant."

Then he went back to working on the security.

I and Raven looked at each other and I could see her blushing.

"W-what? We weren't doing..we didn't have...We weren't doing anything!" She said flusteredly.

"Of course you weren't. And I guess you weren't last night either?"

"Weren't doing what?" Someone else had asked.

By that point, Starfire had floated in from her nap. She still looked tired despite being asleep for almost fourteen hours.

I moved away from the conversation to talk to Starfire.

"We weren't doing anything Starfire, go get dressed," I said.

"Ok." She yawned. Then she went back into her room and locked her door.

I decided to go into the communications room to see if Bruce had come up with any new information for the Slade case. I also hadn't talked to him in a while and I wanted to see how he was doing. But before I had even made halfway into the corridor, I got a notification from my phone. It was Garfield. He said that he needed me to come to his location as fast as possible. P _It must be urgent_.

So I told everyone I had to leave.

"Where are you going?" Raven asked.

"Beast Boy needs me to go over to where he is." I said, "It's not that important."

"Ok be safe."

"I will, I promise."

I went up into my room to change into some civies. And then I went straight to the garage, got out my bike, hoped on and then sped off.

When I got close to where Beast Boy was I saw men dressed all in black, headed toward the same direction I was. They didn't look like they were friendlies either. So I hoped off of my bike and scaled up the side a nearby building. I saw Beast Boy and Terra tied up and huddled in an alleyway, with the men in black guarding them, there was also a multitude dead bodies close by. Him and Terra must've tried to use their powers and got people killed. _Damnit, they should've waited for me. Gar looks pretty banged up. Terra has a bruise on her left cheek._

I waited the men guarding them to change rotations then I climbed down and went over to them. I crawled over to Beast Boy and Terra and their ropes loose.

"You do know that we could've easily gotten out of these ropes right?" Beast Boy said.

"Save your shit Garfield, how did you two end up in here?" I fired back.

"We where on our way to the restaurant when we spoted some these people in an alleyway." Terra said, "When those men weren't looking we went over to them and we tried to set them free, but then they spoted us and they..they.." She trailed off, her voice started to crack and she started to tear up. She was clearly upset that these men had killed innocent civilians.

"Those sons of bitches killed every last one of them. And then they tied us up and held us at gun point" Garfield said angrily, "I should've done something."

"It's not anyone's fault that this happened all that matters is that you two are safe. You guys are going to have to get patched up back at the tower. Now let's get out of—"

_Chic-Chac._

I thenheard the sound of a gun cocking and being pointed at my chest. I put my hands up and backed away.

The men came had come back from the rotation.

"Well, well boys what do we have here?" One of the men said, "We have ourselves a little hero here!"

"What should we do with him?" Another of the men said.

"Think we should send him to Terminator?."

_Terminator? Who is Terminator?_

"Nah, we should probably kill him. And these two as well." He said as he pointed he gun at Beast Boy.

As they where discussing our fates I pulled out a smoke bomb from my belt. Good thing I never leave the tower without it. I threw it at the ground and a thick cloud of smoke burst out.

"What the hell?!"

"Guys don't panic! Use your thermal goggles!"

But I was two steps ahead. I placed down an EMP and made short work of their thermal goggles.

I ran over to one of the men and quickly knocked them out.

"Where is he! I can't see in all of this smo—_thud!"_

They heard his body hit the floor and started shooting everywhere. Idiots. Two of the men where standing back to back so I strung them up the side to the side of a building with my grappling hook.

"I don't like this guy one bit. He's acting like he's the goddamn Bat—AHHHHHH!!!"

"John! Where'd you go—?AIEEEEEE!"

When the smoke cleared there was only one guy left. But he was holding Terra and was holding his a gun to her head.

"You so much as blink and I blow her head clean off!" He said, "So unless you want to see her brain on this pavement you better back the fuck up right now!"

I listened to his screams and demands and slowly backed away. I looked at every angle by there was no way I could engage him without me or Terra being killed. _Wait, where's Gar? _I thought to myself. He must've sneaked away when the smoke was up. I heard the low growl of from behind the man. _Gar?_. I then saw the green fur and instantly knew what was about to happen. Garfield quickly pounced onto the man, and then Terra grabbed the gun.

I grabbed Terra and ran out of the alleyway. I went around a couple of buildings and put her on my bike.

"Wait what about Garfield?" She asked.

"...He's taking care of that goon." I said, "Gar will be here in a second

"Is he going to kill him?"

"I hope not."

Then we both heard it. The man was screaming and begging for his life.

"No. No! NO! NO—AHHHHHHHGGGGGGG!" The man screamed.

I ran back to where I left Beast Boy and saw fresh blood and the man crumpled in a heap. Then I saw Beast Boy with blood on his mouth.

"Did you..?" I was afraid to even ask.

"No. Started to interrogate him and as a show of force I bit him, and then his ass passed out." He explained to me.

"_Phew._" I breathed a sigh of relief, "Good, were going back to the tower now."

"Ok I'll meet you too there."

He morphed into a falcon and then flew off. I went back to Terra and she was still on the bike, though she was asleep. It was pretty late, and the sun had already gone down. It was probably going to get pretty cold soon. The other Titans where probably wondering where we were.

I took off the jacket I was wearing and put it on Terra's shoulders. Then I got on my bike and drove away.

We got back to the tower and I carried Terra inside.

"Robin—!" Starfire yelled.

"_Shh_!" I hissed, "Terra is asleep."

I carried Terra upstairs to her room and put her to bed. I also put some gauze on her cheek. As I was walking downstairs in the corner of my eye I saw a shadow moving outside of the window. The detective inside of me wanted to investigate, but I decided it was probably nothing. I saw Raven patching up Gar in the kitchen and they were talking about what had gone down, but before I could go over to them Starfire grabbed my hand.

"Robin are you ok?" She asked me, "Your head is bleeding."

"It is?" I moved my hand up to my head and felt the sticky red substance all over my forehead. I also had a cut directly on my chest. "Some of those bullets must have grazed me while I was fighting."

"You should go over to Raven. She's done with Garfield." She gestured at Raven and pushed me over to her. "Raven, Robin needs his wounds cleaned up."

"Ok, I'm done with Beast Boy. He went to go check on Terra." Raven said.

"Well, I'm going to sleep now." Starfire said, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I said back.

"You're going to have to take your shirt off." Raven said, "So I can clean the cut. It'll only take a couple of minutes."

"Sure, it's ruined anyway." I took my shirt off and she got out the gauze. She put some Iodine on it and started cleaning.

"Ahh..shit." I recoiled at the stinging sensation.

"Sorry, it's going to sting."

"No i-it's fine keep going."

"Ok. How did you get these cuts anyway?"

"I got grazed by some bullets and wasn't paying attention, and now that I am paying attention these cuts really hurt."

"Just another day at the office?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Haha, yeah."

She finished cleaning up my chest and then she moved onto my head.

"Thanks, Raven."

"No problem. It wasn't anything really."

"Well, I'm going to bed since it's so late. On second thought, do you know where Vic is?"

"Oh he's still updating the security. He said he wants it to be 'near-perfection'. He's just been walking around the tower mumbling to himself and touching random shit."

"Well good for him. Goodnight, Raven."

"Goodnight Dick."

I grabbed my shirt and headed down the long corridor into my room. But out of the corner of my eye I could see that same shadowy figure that I saw when I was taking Terra up to her bedroom.

This time I decided to investigate, so I put my shirt on and slowly climbed out my window as not to wake anyone that was asleep. I climbed onto the roof and there was nothing there. _Was it just my imagination?_ _I've never actually seen this person, only in the corner of my eye. _

I looked around the roof for a couple of minutes but still didn't find anything so I went back inside, but in the back of his mind still questioning, _But what if there was someone out there?_


End file.
